Sasuke's Lament
by Aerotyl
Summary: He did it. Sasuke finally finishes what he started. Or did he? A visit from an old friend erases all doubt. One shot. T for one bad word teehee. AU as in...definitely not canon. Character death. I guess a bit OOC. Rate, don't hate!


He looked up to the sky and felt his cheeks grow moist. He looked back down at the body that lay beside him, bleeding in all it's glory, dead to the bone, the body of his brother. The man's eyes were faintly open, forever gazing at what's before him, eyes that will never activate the cursed Sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke leaned back on the wall behind him and let the cold wet stone grind against his back as he slid down. He laid there, unmoving, the blood from Itachi's mark on his forehead started to trickle away under the rain.

"It's...it's over." He whispered.

"This is the last time..."

Sasuke's head snapped up, gaze hardened at his surroundings. Where did the voice come from?

"...this is the last time you'll ever see your brother..." the voice said.

Sasuke's head whipped to his right to see a twelve year old blonde boy, dawned in an orange and blue jumpsuit, standing right next to him. There was a large gaping hole where there boy's heart was, a dark black empty hole. His eyes trailed up to the boy's face. Red met blue, fire met ice, Sharingan met cerulean. Sasuke's blood chilled under the dead stare.

"You...who are you." Sasuke demanded, albeit forced under pain.

The boy tilted his head and gave a questioning look.

"You mean...you don't remember me? After all this time?"

"No...I remember you, no, I remember who you look like. But you aren't him...who are you..."

The boy laughed.

"I am who you think I am, my name is what you name me."

"Why are you doing this..."

"Because my name is _******* ******_, da-"

"stop-"

"tte-"

"Stop!-"

"ba"

"_please..._" He begged.

"yo..."

The boy grinned, folding his arms behind his head.

"What's got ya down, Teme?"

Sasuke's lip quivered. His brows furrowed as his eyes filled with nostalgia..._pain_.

"please..._stop it_..."

"What was that, teme? You gotta speak louder..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Why? You always call me dobe-"

"No, I don't call you dobe...I call _him_ dobe. You don't have the right to call me that, only he does."

"But...I am_ him_-"

Sasuke let out a bellow as he lunged at the blonde boy. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his ribs, cutting his momentum short as he cringed and winced, breath caught in his throat. He fell to the floor panting. His outstretched hand fell inches away from the blonde boy's feet.

"Shut...up..."Sasuke breathed out. "How dare...how dare you call yourself-...HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled.

The boy chuckled and knelt to Sasuke's side.

"You don't seem so good. Kind of reminds me of the time back in-"

"Shut up-"

"the Valley-"

"SHUT _UP_!" Sasuke roared.

The boy looked inquisitively at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"Why..."

"'Why' what?"

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

"Doing what?"

"Why are you tormenting me?" He cried.

The smile left the boy's face, replaced with a small frown.

"I'm not...doing anything. The one who's tormenting you...is you"

"What-"

"It's all your fault, isn't it? Aren't you satisfied? Have the death of your brothers fulfill your ambitions? Isn't this what you wanted?" His voice started to rise

"I...I..I only have one brother-"

"Che- stubborn as always, Sasuke...was this all for naught? Were the lives of those close to you worth it in the end? Did you finally acquire the 'revenge' you needed? Can you really call yourself an avenger? Or are you just a martyr of a _lost_ cause?" He yelled.

"I..."

"Save your excuses, Sasuke. There's no one to hear them, they're all dead. All dead, by_ your_ hands"

"No..."

"The clan...Auntie...Uncle...Dad...Mom...Shisui-nii...Itachi-nii...N-"

"N-No- that's not- it's not like that..."

"Then what is it, Sasuke? What is it really like? Because, I'm getting real tired of this...No,_ you_ are getting tired of this...This blood, this torture, this _burden_."

"..."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think. You failed to see the bigger picture. Your ambition clouded your vision of the future. You took the sun out in hopes of keeping the night, you killed the few people who believed in you, gave light to your dark world."

"I didn't"

"Yes...yes, you did."

"Stop..."

"I fucking believed in you-"

"Naruto..."

"I'm not Naruto.."

"Na-"

"Naruto is dead...you killed him...Don't you remember?"

* * *

an:/ Depressing stuff everywhere :D

background info: Yeah, I know, Naruto didn't actually die. AU! This took place after Itachi died. Naruto was killed at the VotE battle. I guess you could call this a hallucination or what not...

Rate and Review?

****


End file.
